Illusions vs Demons
After his encounter with Seikatsu and brief fight with Daisuke Yagami, Rozeluxe Meitzen was making his way to Karakura Town in order to meet the infamous Kisuke Urahara when he got sidetracked by a laarge tree ad decided to take a nap. "Ah....its not often that you run into something as spectacular as this." Falling out of a tree and landing in front of a long white haired man, a beautiful girl dressed in a long shiny green robe stared at the unknown man. "Hey, don't sleep on my tree!" She shouted. Just then she got sidetracked also staring at a roaming butterfly. She then chased after the small animal. "Er.....ok then. She's a cutie but not as much as my Suri." The white-haired man leaned against the tree as he watched the girl chase the insect before drifting off into a light nap. Appearing in front of Komishinara, a young man, dressed in a red shirt and has short yellow hair. "Man. it's like 100 degrees outside." Taking off his short, the tall man stopped in front of the girl. "Who was that guy back there." The man said grabbing her wrists. "And you know you shouldn't run off after animals. You'll get lost." "Sure!" Komishinara yelled as the dou walked toward the sleeping man. "Hey, bum ya sleep yet." She shouted leaning toward the man. "What now?! Why are you waking me!?" Razeluxe shouted as he flung himself foward with his eyes closed still, grabbing the girl's chest in the process. "What are these?.....Pillows?" Swinging about Komishinara flung Razeluxe about and in the process slapped Ren to the ground. "Calm down." Ren said grabbing his head. Quickly, she retreated back hiding behind Ren, who himself was sitting down on the peaceful grass. As the sweat trickled down his back, he looked at the white haired man. "You okay, pal. Sorry 'bout her." Ren said casually. "About me! HE attacked me!" A blushing Komishinara yelled over Ren causing her chest to hit Ren in the face. Pushing her back once again Ren repeated his question. "Yeah, anyway I felt your spiritual pressure from like a mile away. So what's up!" Ren said waving his head and keeping his second hand on Komishinara's head, therefore stopping her unneeded outbursts. "HAHAHA. You two a couple? Reminds me of two others I know. I'm sorry about that about that miss. I just get jumpy when I wake up suddenly. That was completely my mistake." Turning to look at Ren, Rozeluxe sighed. "Sorry, I usually try to mask my energies but when I get tired I just can't help but let it run wild." Komisihinara blushed at hearing the white haired man call them a couple. Instantly she began interrupting, her face still red. "Stop touching my tree!" Komishinara interrupted loudly. Ren then jumped up, covering her body. "Ignore her and she'll go away." Ren said jokingly. Quickly, Ren tore at his pants, making his black jeans into shorts. "Man, its hot...Well, I sorta protect Karakura Town. That's why I'm here...no name." Ren said smiling. "Sorry, don't know your name." "Oh you can just call me Yun." Rozeluxe smiled sheepishly as he looked at Ren. "You protect this town? By yourself? Hmm...Thats certainly an interesting way to go about it. Hahaha. Well you never did give me either of your names. I'd rather not go about calling you two by the wrong things. Been there before and I was thrashed about pretty well for my negligence." "My name is Ren Hirako and this is my good friend, Komishinara" Ren said happily. "And damn straight. I'll protect this town forever and all by myself if I have to." Ren yelled. Just then Komishinara jumped on his back. "Piggyback!" She shouted as Ren began running around. After minutes of running around, Ren walked toward his new friend. "Hey, let's go!" "Let's go?" Raze still looked on dumbfounded. "Uhh sure...where?" "Hmm? I can tell you came here for that old fart, Kisuke right?" Komishinara quickly clung onto Ren's back tighter.Ren grabbed hold of Raze's wrist, and shunpo'd toward Urahara's Shop. Within ten minutes they arrived at the shop. "Perfect!" Along with Komishinara, Ren begun walking in to Urahara's Training Grounds. "Follow me. We'll have a quick match!" Still slightly tired, Rozeluxe yawned before nodding silently in agreement. Turning away from the two, he did a stretch before readying himself. "Ok its fine. I suppose there' no harm really." "Yeah, that's like it, pal." Ren, like Rozeluxe began stretching. Squatting down, he quickly stretched out his legs. "Now, now, who's making the first blow." He said standing upright. "Hey, Komishinara! Make sure you get back, don't need ya gettin' hurt." Komishinara quickly jumped far back, and in an instant Ren began walking closer to Rozeluxe. "I'll start!" Pulling out a steel staff, Ren swung it at him. Retriving a chained sickle from his cloak, Rozeluxe deflected the strike away from himself before jumping back to put ditance between the two. "Heh. I see you like to start things off with a bang. I think I'm gonna like you." "You better" Ren said jokingly. "Well, lets give it another go!" Ren jumped at Rozeluxe throwing his leg down upon the Shinigami. "I might like this chump too" he thought to himself. Smiling, Rozeluxe held up his blade toward the incoming limb before pulling on the chain causing it to gain a chainsaw like quality by absorbing the reishi in the air in an attempt to cut the man's leg. "Oh by the way...the name's Raze. Yun is just what I tell people I don't trust. Sorry about that." Dropping his large staff to the ground, he spun using the staff as a center. Spinning on the staff allowed Ren to evade the attack and appear standing, with his staff in hand. "You can call me junior, Raze." he said quickly. In the blink of an eye he threw his leg at the ground throwing up large boulders at Rozeluxe. Quickly, Ren jumped from boulder to boulder before standing next to Rozeluxe, and throwing his powerful fist at him while the huge boulders came falling down around them both. Quickly removing a small object from his wrist and dropping it to the ground, Raze smiled as a female with short hair suddenly emerged from the ground before extending her hair to pierce through the boulders, stopping them and Ren in a wall of hair in the process. "Whhhheeeeew! That could've been dangerous. Heh." Jumping far back and landing atop a large boulder in the ground. "Man, that's the kind of girls you hang with." Ren said jokingly. With ease he immediately summoned a blade to his hand taking the form of his shikai. A longsword with a purple hilt and a enlarged pommel taking the form of a ring. A low frequency quickly emitted from the blade, and with time became higher and higher. Within seconds the noise became silent. "Sorry, but I'm gonna win now!" Ren said smiling as he continued staring at Raze from atop the boulder. "Win? We'll see about tha-" Raze stopped in his tracks as he realized something was off as nothing was as it once was. "What's going on here!?" Throwing down his chain sickle, he then drew his own blade. "I have to be on guard. Chissoku!" The demonic woman appeared to his side in a blink of an eye before protecting Raze in a thin wall of hair. As the wall flew up, all of Raze's vision had been completely reversed. The wall of hair lifted behind Ren not in front. Ren took a off in a sprint and within moments he took a powerful leap into the heavens. Coming down from the sky, Ren began spinning powerful emitting reitsu while he did it increasing the power of his kick. Growing in speed and power, Ren drew closer and closer to Raze. Once close enough to Raze, he stopped in mid swing, and sticking out his leg launched a powerful kick at Raze from the front. "Spin Kick!!!!" "CHISSOKU!!" Raze shouted out, unable to determine the exact location of his assailant. The demon then launched her hair to protect him in a thin layer, just enough to soften the blow. "Tch. You're something else you know that?" "Hmm? You were able to stop my attack at the last second. You have great reaction time, but that's just what I should expect from you right?" Ren landed to the ground softly and leaned in to talk. Scratching his head nonchalantly, he decided to inform Raze on his powers. "My powers...well...everything you see is a lie...Yeah, that about covers it." "Oh? If that's the case...." Returning his demon to its ball form, Rozeluxe began chanting. "Culminate, Kinshin." Forming an elaborate rapier, he began to smile. "I'll just have to decimate everything until there isn't anything to see at all." "Whoa. I'm pretty sure if this place gets blown up, Kisuke'll be mad as hell!" Ren pleaded as he flailed his arms around. "But fine" with a sigh Ren threw his finger up pointing at Raze. "Way of Destruction Byakurai!" "Heh heh. Awesome!" Pulling his rapier in front of him he formed a small shield of small particles that began slicing at the kido spell before it pierced through the small wall but vanished before reaching Raze completely. "Whew!!! That could have been bad." Running foward, Raze realized he was going backwards, "What in the world? I still don't have a good grasp on this." "No you never will..." Ren taunted as he fired another kido blast but instead of appearing in front of him it vanished and moments later appeared coming toward him from behind. "My powers are sorta hard to explain. You can't trust what you see." "Can't trust wh-guah!" Struck by the kido blast, Raze was sent tumbling to the ground before skidding along and rolling back to his feet. "Tch. Looks like I can't let my guard down at all." Using the dust around him to grind into the environment, Rozeluxe began creating a larger cloud that rapidly ate away at the area around him. "I think I'm on to you now. Heh. Better not let me catch you." "Hmm, you catch on real quick." Ren smiled wide as he looked at Rozeluxe. "Shunkō!" With ease a large amount of white electric like energy coated Ren as he flew toward Rozeluxe. Quickly retrieving his chain-sickle, Rozeluxe began coating it in his dust particles. "Heh. You aren't bad yourself." Raze smiled as a large blade formed in front of him twice the size of himself. "Let's do this right." He spoke as he begun charging toward the area behind him in order to make his way toward Ren. "Your tough and smart. I love a good fight!" Ren shouted with great happiness and power into his voice as the reiatsu on his body grew tremendously. Continuing his onslaught he gained in attack power and clashed powerfully with the blade, but before the clash occurred Ren's reiatsu dropped immediately, therefore self destructing and blowing the young Shinigami backwards before he could make contact. Flying threw the air Ren forced his self into stopping. As he stood in the air to dust himself off he looked at Rozeluxe. "Sorry, not very good with that." he admitted. Stopping his flight path, Rozeluxe laughed. "Ehhhhhh!? Hahaha. That could have been dangerous. You shouldn't go utilizing something you aren't good with, especially in the middle of battle. someone could've been killed." "Hey I can use it!" Ren retorted sourfully. "Damn, I thought I had this move down." Ren thought all while keeping a smile on his face. "You don't mind if I try it again thought right?" Ren asked not caring for a respone and within moments a new coat of lightning like spirit energy blanketed the young man's body, and began dispersing spirit particles rapidly. Raising his palm at Rozeluxe, Ren grinned slightly. "Better dodge it." "Dodge it? No. I think not. I'll show you the danger of Kenshin." Rozeluxe crushed the elarged blade allowing him to begin forming the large cloud around him, and charging his spiritual energy through it causing the dust paticles to begin molding themselves together in the shape of a woman's body. "Sorry, pal" Ren whispered as he let out a massive explosion consumed him and everything within a in a ten meter radius around him. The large white explosion continued obliterating anything near it. Moments later the explosion faded as soon as it came, with a young blonde haired boy standing in the center of the crater, his shirt torn asunder and his pants tattered. Breathing heavily "sorry..'bout that....can't control..that at..all!" With a large gasp Ren stood tall, and revealing his left eye began to search for Rozeluxe. His eyes slowly revealing themselves under the hands of a female shaped dust cloud, Rozeluxe smiled as he breathed heavily and stood on a small platform he made due to the surrounding area being completely destoyed. Slowly murmuring, "Yaei." The dust woman parted her hands to reveal a tattered Rozeluxe, who then directed the woman to shoot her hands forward toward Ren. "Heh..heh...heh. Kinshin is more defensive than anything. But its extremely tiring to keep it up." "Aww, COME ON!!" Ren shouted angrily and somewhat jokingly. Seeing the incoming attack he jumped up and with one hand jumped over Yaei's attack. Running on top of it he came closer and closer to Raze in order to land a blow. Not having enough energy to dodge, Rozeluxe was sent crashing to the destroyed ground below and with a thud he lay on the ground motionless for a moment before smirking as the dust Ren ran on just seconds ago began slicing away at his feet. "COME ON!" Ren shouted as he struggled about, tugging at his legs to escape Yaei. Pulling out a large staff Ren forced himself out, landing on the ground with a large thud also as his staff fell beside him. Within seconds Komishinara ran to his side. "Stay back, Kishi." Ren said forcing himself up using his staff as a crutch. "Man...your tough." Ren commented. Wiping the sweat from his face, Raze struggled to his feet as well. "You're not bad yourself. Heh. I wish I met somoeone like you long ago. You really know how to make a guy think about what move to make next. I can't ever let my guard down, not even for a second." Now standing in an upright position, Raze wobbled foward with sword in hand in preparation for his opponent's next move. "Man, your..so tough. Still itching to battle." Ren let out a sigh as he looked at Raze, and pulling out a cigarrette he quickly lighted it and tossed it into his mouth. Running at Raze he swung his staff with one final output of strength. Swinging his sword with a limp arm, Rozeluxe' eyes suddeny glazed over causing him to fall over and thump into the ground with his body, with the last of his strength he muttered "You win...." Before passing out. "Guess I--" Ren immediately fell out dropping his staff and falling to the ground. "Stupid. You won." Ren murmered before falling unconcious. 1 Hour later... Ren awoke in a cafe, a usual hangout for him and Komshinara. Beside him, she stood happily as she ordered a burger for the young man. Beside Ren, sat Raze with his sealed sword on his lap. "I healed you both." Komishinara said blushing. "And brought you here." Ren smiled as he patted Komishinara's head. "Come on, lets wake up sleeping beauty, bet he's hungry." Ren said slapping at Raze's face gently. Jumping foward, Raze looked around in confusion. "Er....weren't we just tearing each other apart? How in the world did we even end up here? And for that matter what happened to our injuries?" "Her." Ren said poiting at a gitty Komishinara. "I carried you both here and healed you. Here eat." She said happily as she pushed the burger to him. With that Ren stood up patting Raze's back. "Girls, right?" he said jokingly. "Hhujmu......I mean yea." Raze smiled as he swallowed down the large bite. "That hits the spot after a long workout. Whew!" Turning to Komishinara, he smiled. "Thanks pillow! Heh. Next time give me a bit of a warning or wake me a bit so I'm not so lost." Ren quickly placed his palm on Komishinara's head. Just before another outburst from her. "Calm down. He's joking" Ren said smiling at her. Seconds later Ren looked at the clock, that was on the wall of the cafe. "Damn. Tommorrow I have school." Ren said frowning. "School is soo boring alone..." "Oh? School huh? I haven't been in awhile....why don't I go with you? It'll give me a chance to see what kids these days are up to." Raze smiled as he finished his burger. "Kool. Komishinara can't go cause she's illiterate. It should be great" Ren yelled happily as Komishinara clapped behind him.... Next article... Category:RazeOfLight